Mistakes
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: On their way to vacation, Phineas and Ferb are kidnapped when in the car alone. Candace thinks it's all her fault and Linda's a wreck. Will they be able to find the boys before it's too late? Brotherly Fluff only.
1. Gone

**I've had this story plot in my mind for a while, but I had to play around with until I got the perfect story xDDDDD. Just to let you guys know, 11-7 is really 7-11 but because of copyright, I couldn't use that name, and when _the font is like this it is the boys talking to each other by thoughts. _**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Phineas and Ferb **

"Mom," Candace whined, "Are we there yet?"

"Candace, we're not even out of Danville yet. We have to get a few things from the local store and then we'll be on our way." Her mother informed her daughter.

Candace groaned and flopped back into her seat. She was sitting in between Phineas and Ferb. It was weird because the two boys had insisted on sitting on either side of her. Linda and Lawrence were just as confused, but nobody questioned it. She looked down at her usually talkative brother and was shocked to see him with a smiled on his face as he looked over in Ferb's direction. She quickly turned her head when she heard Ferb chuckle. She scratched her head in confusion and wondered what the heck they were doing.

"We're reading each other's minds, Candace." Phineas suddenly said, "We sat on either side of you so we could test out the distance. They're working okay, but they could use some adjustments, right Ferb?"

Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up.

"What imaginations you boys have." Linda commented from the front seat.

"Mom, they're not kidding! They actually are reading each other's minds. Mine too! Bust them!" Candace yelled.

Linda sighed and rolled her eyes, "Honey, give it a rest. We're on vacation." Linda said.

Candace crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled to herself. They drove for a few more minutes until they reached 11-7. They pulled into the parking lot and Linda and Lawrence started unbuckling their seatbelts.

"Mom," Candace whined from the backseat, "I really have to go."

"Can you hold it in for a sec, until we come back?" Linda asked.

Candace sighed and bit her lip, "I can try."

"Thank you, dear. I'm sorry but we aren't very comfortable with leaving the boys alone in the car." Lawrence said shutting the door.

Candace watched her parents walk around inside the store picking up everything they needed. For a few moments she was fine, but once her father picker up a case of water she couldn't hold it in anymore. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, "Boys, I'll be right back. Don't put the key in the car or I'll tell mom!"

"Where are you going?" Phineas asked before she shut the door.

"Bathroom." She said quickly before dashing into the store.

Phineas gave Ferb a questioning look and shrugged his shoulders. "Anyhow, I think if we tweaked up these ear chips then we'll be able to read minds from a longer distance." Phineas said holding up his ear piece that allowed him to read minds.

Ferb pulled his out too and inspected it. "We'll need my toolbox."

Phineas nodded his head and pointed to the back, "It's in the back."

They smiled and then climbed into the trunk to retrieve the toolbox.

~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~

"Well, how long will I have to wait until you get here?" Steven asked his friend Phil on the phone, "Twenty minutes? Dude, I told you to be ready and waiting _here_!" He listened to Phil and then moaned, "I stole the jewelry already and I need a get away car _now_!" He listened to more of Phil's nonsense before hanging up.

"Guess I'm running." He muttered. He dashed away from the jewelry store and the alarms towards a long street filled with different stores. He smirked when she saw a red station wagon in the parking lot of 11-7. It was even better because it was empty.

He silently cheered as he opened the door and sat down in the front seat. He was getting ready to hot wire he car when his eyes landed on the keys in the cup holder. He threw the bag of stolen jewelry onto the passenger seat and stuck the key into the ignition.

"This is way too easy." He muttered as he drove off.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~

Phineas and Ferb were searching the trunk for the toolbox when they heard the door open and someone plop into the driver's seat.

_Guess they're back. _Ferb smiled when he heard his brother with their invention. Before Ferb could think anything back to his brother, they were both rocketed into the trunk door when the car sped away.

They gave each other puzzling looks; they're parents would've waited for them to be in their seats and buckled before driving away. Their hearts stopped when they heard a strange man's voice mutter, "This is way too easy."

Neither one moved from their spot. Both boys tried reading the man's mind, but since they didn't upgrade the ear pieces yet they couldn't read from the front seat. They looked at each other and then slowly peeked behind the back seat and stared at the man in the front. The gasp that Phineas made must have been loud because the man looked into the rearview mirror and spotted the boys. At first the man seemed alarmed but soon his face relaxed and he chuckled. He then smirked and said, "I'll deal with you two when we get to Margaret's."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~

"You sure we have everything?" Linda asked as she examined their purchases at the check out counter.

"I'm sure, love." Lawrence replied.

Linda nodded her head and smiled. She was surprised when she saw Candace walking out of the restroom. "Candace, where are the boys?" Linda asked.

"They're in the car, but don't worry; the key's not in." She said walking towards the door.

"Just go hurry up, Candace, because if that car's gone, I'm blaming you." Her mother joked.

"Whatever Mom." Candace muttered opening up the door to head towards the car. She muttered to herself as she searched the lot, "Where'd we park?"

Truthfully she was very worried right now, because including their car there were only three cars parked. The other two were there, but theirs wasn't. She quickly dashed back into the store and called her parents, "Mom, Dad!"

Her parents turned around in concern, "What's wrong sweetie?" Hr mother asked.

"The-the c-car," She stuttered between taking in deep breaths from running and almost having a panic attack, "it's gone!"

"What do you mean?" Linda asked becoming nervous.

"It's not there!"

Lawrence saw the panic forming on Linda's face so he offered to go take a look. Linda nodded her head and Lawrence walked over to the window and searched for their car. "That's peculiar." He muttered scratching his head when he saw no sign of their car. He walked back to the girls; still bewildered and said, "It's-it's not there."

Linda gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. She turned to the cashier when she thought of an idea to figure out what happened to her boys, "Do you have cameras? Outside facing the parking lot?"

The women was confused b this question, "Excuse me?"

"My boys-they're- I mean we can't- they're gone!" Linda shouted.

"Calm down, ma'am." The cashier replied.

Lawrence turned to his wife, "I'll handle it, love." He turned to the women; Judy, behind the counter and explained what had happened, "My boys were in out car, in the parking lot when we walked in, and now it's gone; along with our boys."

Judy nodded her head and said, "I can check the cameras for you. If you three want, you can look at them too from behind here." She offered.

Linda nodded her head; she was too worried to day anything. Lawrence took her hand and led her behind the counter. Candace slowly trailed behind.

"Okay," Judy said setting up the surveillance video. She stopped rewinding it when she it showed Candace finishing up talking to Phineas and then dash off. They could faintly see Phineas and Ferb's figures' carefully climb into the back.

"What the?" Lawrence wondered out loud.

"Their toolbox." Linda whispered when she realized what the boys were doing. When she saw the confused look on Lawrence's face she explained, "They're looking for Ferb's toolbox! Do you think that's why they left, because we forced them to keep the toolbox in the back?" She said quickly nervously looking at her husband.

Lawrence rubbed his wife's shoulders, "Don't you think that's a little far fetched, dear?"

"Wait, what's that?" Candace interrupted them. Linda and Lawrence turned their attention towards the screen.

Now coming into view was a tall man with black shaggy hair, dressed in black and he was carrying a large sack of diamonds as he ran towards the Flynn-Fletcher car. Linda gasped when she saw the man enter _her _car with _her _babies inside and then quickly drive off.

When the four saw this, Judy grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1, "Hello, yes there's been a kidnapping." She paused a moment to listen to the operator and then she continued, "11-7 on Harrison Street." She stopped for another brief pause, "Thank you." She snapped her phone closed and turned to the others, "Don't worry we'll get your boys back."

Candace wanted to think this and suddenly feel a bit better, but the only thing going through her mind was her mother's words to her, 'If that car's gone, I'm blaming you.'

~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~

Phineas and Ferb were silently hiding in the back. They tried opening the door, but alas it was locked. Their eyes were screwed shut as they held each other's hands tightly for comfort.

"I'm so scared…" Phineas whispered to his brother. Ferb nodded his head, but then said, "Me too" when he realized Phineas' eyes were probably screwed shut; just like his. They scooted closer to each other and rested their head on one another's. _We'll get out, _Phineas heard Ferb think in his mind. Phineas sighed and thought back, _how do you know? _Ferb smiled and replied to his brother, _because we're Phineas and Ferb._ Phineas smiled when he heard his brother's thought and squeezed his brother's hand harder, _we just gotta stick together. _But before Ferb could answer, the car came to an abrupt stop.

The boys winced when they heard the man chuckle and say, "We're here." He slammed the door shut and then walked around the car towards the back.

The boys opened their eyes when they heard him pout the key in the hole to unlock the door. He smirked and looked down on Phineas and Ferb, "Welcome home, boys."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X

When the police arrived they checked the video and confirmed that the man was Steven Vinyl. He had a large criminal record that ranged from unpaid tickets to attempted murder. The police were now sitting with the family in their home on the couch.

"Is this the most recent photo of the boys?" one officer asked. Linda nodded her head and wiped her eyes. The officers examined the picture of Phineas and Ferb. It was a picture of a close up of the two boys. They each had an arm around each other. Phineas was crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue, when Ferb was giving Phineas bunny ears with his free hand while he was smiling.

"Do they have cell-phones we might be able to track them down with?" Detective Brad Walker asked.

Linda shook her head and answered, "I took all the kids phones to have a nice tech free vacation." She started to cry again and Lawrence comforted her.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, we'll do our best." Brad assured her.

She bawled into her husband's chest, "I just want them home! He can keep the car and everything inside it; I just want my babies back home!"

**I have been dying to type this up! xDDD how was it, worth continuing? I hope, I am having fun writing this xDDDD**

**Review please?**


	2. Tears

**I would like to thank ****Radar180****, ****phinbellafan2298****,****Tink555****, ****WordNerb93****,****TheCuriousWriter****, ****blaineandthepips488****,****BroadwayFanGirl91**** and ****secrethearts for reviewing my first chapter. I am glad you are al enjoying my story so far!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

Steve saw the fear in Phineas and Ferb's eyes and he took advantage of it. He grabbed their forearms and dragged them out of the car.

Both boys struggled and tried to get out of the tight grip on their arms. They both tried to plant their feet in the ground to slow him down, but it wasn't working very well. Phineas groaned and then screamed, 'Help!' when the two boys realized they were losing.

In return Steve threw Phineas to the ground and before Phineas could stand up; Steve kicked him in his stomach and said, "Shut it kid, or I'll pull my gun!"

Phineas clutched his stomach and worriedly looked up. Steve smirked when he saw the young boy in pain and grabbed his arm once more and dragged the two towards the door. Phineas stumbled to his feet and winced as he dragged them harder.

Steve walked up to the porch and knocked on the door loudly and obnoxiously yelled, "Open up! It's Steven!"

A few moments later the door opened and there stood an elderly woman. She had a warm smile on her face and greeted him, "Hello, Stevie. What can I do for you?"

He pushed past the woman and walked through her doorway, "I need a place to stay. You still got that basement?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, but I thought you'd prefer the guest bedroom."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Of course I want the guest bedroom, but these two brats need somewhere where they can't escape."

She slowly looked to his sides and saw two young boys scared out of their minds. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed them earlier. "Why did you take these two boys?" She asked in shock.

"I didn't want 'em, but they were in the car that I stole and trust me, I was not turning around to drop off two _boys_." He shrugged his shoulders and then continued, "Besides, I thought it be fun to play hostage."

The woman shook her head and protested his idea, "No, you did this before and it didn't end well! Let the boys go!"

"I can't, they've seen too much!" He shouted.

"That is the most cliché excuse in the book!" She yelled right back at him.

"Like I care?" He retorted and then he started dragging the boys to the center of the carpet and stopped when he reached where he wanted to be. He turned to face her and warned her, "Don't you even think about letting these two go, or I will kill all _three of you_! You got that?"

She hesitated and looked and the boys' pleading faces, but she closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head.

He smirked and bent down to lift up the carpet. He shifted Phineas so he was holding both boys with one hand, but he still had a tight grip on them.

Underneath the carpet was an outline of a box. Steve stuck his finger in a small hole and lifted the hidden door up, revealing a dark stairway. He slowly lowered himself down onto the ladder; still dragging the boys. Phineas and Ferb were very careful as they climbed down the steps so they didn't fall. As they descended lower and lower and it got darker and darker, the lesser the boys believed they'd actually get out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just don't understand where they could possibly be." One of the officers said, "We have no lead what so ever."

"We can't just give up!" Brad said, "We have to find these boys and fast!"

"Yeah," Another detective added, "Cause he's a _murderer_ with _two boys hostage_. I'm not receiving a good vibe from that situation."

The detective rolled his eyes, "Are you sure Captain Obvious?" He said sarcastically.

"Yep." He replied.

"Guys, just go and find whatever evidence you can!" Brad insisted. "And fast!"

The detectives scurried off in hast to find more clues.

The detectives checked the files and then later that night they all met together to discuss their findings. "He doesn't own a house in his name." Detective Gold announced.

"Any family members?" Brad asked.

Joshua Gold checked the papers he had collected and replied, "One in his brother's and…his mom's name, but that's about it."

"Do we have any addresses?"

"Yeah."

Brad smiled; gaining hope, "Good, let's check out the brother's place first and then we'll move onto the mother's."

The group nodded their heads eagerly and headed out; they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Linda, I am so sorry." Vivian said as she walked through the front door. She ran over to her friend and gave her a large hug.

Linda wiped her eyes and said, "Don't be; it's not your fault."

Vivian nodded and said, "I came over as soon as you called. Isa is asleep, but I can bring her tomorrow to help cheer up Candace if you'd like."

Linda nodded her head and then sat on the couch and Vivian joined her. Linda sat down and started crying as soon as she was settled, "I miss them so much!" She cried in between tears.

Vivian sighed and gave her friend a hug, "We'll be okay, you'll see."

Steve threw open the steel door at the bottom of the steps. Behind the door was an empty room with nothing except four walls, a ceiling and a floor. He tossed the boys to the floor and snickered before closing and locking the door, "Have fun…"

Just like that the boys were alone, only able to see each other barely from one dim light on the ceiling. For a few moments the boys sat in silence and didn't move from fright, but when they were able to move they ran towards each other.

They threw their arms around each other and squeezed each other tightly. Neither boy wanted to let go. "It's going to be okay, Phin." Ferb whispered to his brother.

Phineas shook his head, "I don't know, Ferb. It's hard for me to believe that right now."

They let go of each other and looked into each other's eyes, "Come on, Phin, we can get out of this _together_." Ferb comforted his brother.

Phineas wiped a tear from his eye and smiled, "Okay Ferb, I'll hang in strong as long as you do."

Ferb smiled and held out his hand. Phineas smirked and then they did their secret handshake that they created right when they met each other. When they finished, Phineas silently looked down at his feet and felt tears threatening to fall, until he felt two arms around him. He looked up at his brother and hugged his brother, "I love you, bro."

"Me too, Phin." Ferb whispered, "I love you so much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the police stopped by the Flynn-Fletcher residence and announced they were going to start their search at the brother's house for some clues. Linda and Lawrence nodded their heads and thanked them for all of their hard work.

Isabella was now upstairs crying with Candace, "I'm so sorry, Candace! I know I'm supposed to be helping, but I can't stop crying!" Isabella sobbed.

Candace blew her nose into a tissue, "It's fine, Izzy, I don't blame you. I just can't believe they're gone." She sniffed, "I woke up today and stared out my window waiting for them to start building some crazy contraption, but they never came!"

Isabella wiped her eyes, but then continued to listen to her sorrowful friend.

"I know most of the time I'd wish those twerps would just disappear, but…but I take it back. All of it! I just want them back safe and sound. I mean this is my entire fault; I should've stayed inside the car. If I did they wouldn't be gone right now!"

"It's not your fault, Candace." Isabella said.

Candace nodded her head, "My mom even said so. She told me before we realized they were missing that if the car's gone, she was blaming me!" She covered her face and fell back onto her bed.

"She didn't mean it…" Isabella said rubbing Candace's back.

Candace sighed, "I know she didn't. When she said that I didn't think the car would actually be gone because I thought what were the odds; a million and one? But I was wrong, Isabella, I was so wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Please?**


	3. Why?

**Hey, I'm back! This is the only chance I've had to go on FF and I really wanted to post this. I had a hockey game today and I have the state tests that start tomorrow, oh joy. Anyway, I scanned through this for mistakes, but I don't have the time to read it completely, so I apologize in advance for mistakes along the way. This one's actually pretty long, more than 5,000 words not including the A/N. Thank you to BroadwayFanGirl91 for showing me how to insert line breaks, I think the whole 'XXXXXXXXXXXXX' thing I was doing was pretty annoying... sorry for that... **

**I actually do have a warning; this chapter contains minor violence and swearing...nothing major though**

**Well that's enough rambling, here's chapter three of Mistakes…**

**(…Right after the disclaimer…)**

**I don't own anything except for my OCs. **

"Guys, we totally bombed yesterday." Joshua said, "They weren't in the brother's house."

"Yeah, but the bright side is that we saw a grown man pee his pants when we burst through his door!" Timmy cheered.

The other detectives laughed at the memory of barging into the house and scaring the man out of his pants. It was a total waste of time because the brother had seen Steve in over three years because of his dangerous behavior. The detectives were laughing and sharing funny moments with each other, but Brad was checking and rereading the notes he had taken. He groaned, "We'll have to check the mother's house now, let's get going!" He stood up ready to leave.

Timmy checked her address again, "It's an hour away." He noted.

"Then let's hurry up." Brad said walking towards the door, "We have no time to waste." He replied in hast.

"Okay slow down, sheesh." Ron muttered gathering his stuff.

"Why are in such a hurry anyway?" Timmy asked as he rose from his chair.

Brad quickly turned around and narrowed his eyes at his fellow workers, "Why am I in such a _hurry_?"

The others nodded their heads, "We've got some time, so chill, relax and take a breather man!" One man said.

Brad rolled his eyes and continued, "I'm in such a hurry because two kids are missing!" He yelled, "How do you think the parents feel right now? I'm a Dad and I know I would be worried out of my mind if my kids were kidnapped by a criminal! Some of you are parents too, don't you know how the family is feeling. Or did that just slip your minds?" He paused a moment staring at the men in front of him, "Forget the family right now; how do you think those _two innocent boys feel?_ One second they're going on vacation with their family and then the next second they're kidnapped by some crazy stranger! I don't know about you guys, but I'd be scared out of my mind. But maybe it's just me because that's right, we don't _have_ to hurry! Why don't we just stop at Taco Bell on the way there? I bet you'd all love that, because we don't need to be in any hurry at all; life's fine and we don't have a job to fulfill! We don't have kids to _save_!"

The other men didn't move from their spots for a few moments and didn't make one sound. The only thing you could here was Brad's heavy breathing. After a while Brad sighed and plopped down into his chair, "I'm sorry guys." He apologized.

The other detectives shared uneasy glances and then Joshua stepped forward, "No Brad, we should be apologizing. We were so wrapped up in meaningless things that we forgot our duty."

Timmy stepped forward and stood next to Joshua, "Yeah, we're sorry. Now we're willing and able to help!" He said.

The detectives behind them also took a step forward and nodded their heads. Brad smiled and stood up to face his friends, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The other detectives cheered as they all ushered out of the office to start their way to Steve's mom's house.

* * *

><p>Isabella offered Candace a tissue and she gratefully took it and wailed, "Maybe I should apologize first, Isabella. I know how much stress Mom is under right now and she probably doesn't even now what she said."<p>

Isabella nodded her head in agreement, "You'd feel much better if you did."

Candace sighed and looked at Isabella, "I guess you're right…but I just- I'm too scared." She admitted.

Isabella looked over at her friends in confusion, "Of what?"

Candace lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes, "I don't even know Isabella, but there's something tugging in my stomach and I don't like it."

Isabella looked down at her friend and grabbed her hands, "Candace, I know you don't want to, but it would help your mom a lot. And trust me; I know she's going through a lot right now, help her out by just _apologizing_."

Candace nodded her head and sat straight up, "You're right, Isabella! I'm gonna help my Mom." She siad proudly and hopped of her bed. She thanked Isabella one more time before running out of her room to her mom, "Mom!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs.

When entered the living room she saw her Mom on the couch with her face buried in her hands as she cried. Candace sighed and walked to her mother. She sat down next to her and gave her a strong, firm hug.

"Oh Candace, I miss them so much…" Her mother cried into her shoulder. Candace rubbed her mother's back and took in a deep breath, "I'm so sorry Mom. I know this is my entire fault, but I'm sorry!" Candace cried breaking down into tears.

Linda broke away from Candace's hug and looked sat her daughter with confusion, "What are you talking about, honey?" She wiped a tear from her daughter's eye as she waited for an answer.

"Y-You said Mom, that if the c-car was g-gone then you were blaming _me_." Candace stuttered as she looked down at her lap.

"What?" Linda muttered to herself trying to remember when she had said such a thing.

"In the store, Mom..." Candace whispered when she noticed her mom's hesitation.

Linda drew in a sharp breath and covered her mouth, "Candace, I'm so sorry, baby. I should have never said that. I didn't think they'd be gone. I'm so sorry!" She started to cry once again.

Candace gave her Mom a hug, "It's okay, I didn't think they'd be gone either. I only ran in to take a quick bathroom break. I thought the boys would be right in that car and the car would be right where we left it."

Linda hugged her daughter and the two began to cry in each other's shoulders. Isabella watched from the steps and smiled as they shared a big hug. She sighed and looked down at her feet when she heard chatter, "Oh Perry, I hope Phineas and Ferb are okay…" She cried into his fur as she tightly hugged him.

* * *

><p>"Ma!" Steve called as he headed towards the front door.<p>

"Yes, Stevie?" She said walking over to him.

"I'm heading out to the pawn shop to get some big bucks for all of this jewelry. Don't let those two out; I've got the only key to the door, but still keep close eyes on them." He ordered her.

She nodded her head and said her goodbyes as he left. Once he was gone she sat done and switched on the T.V. She tried to concentrate on the T.V., but she couldn't. The only thing on her mind was those poor two boys locked in a hidden basement with nothing- no food or water for two days. She bit her lip arguing with herself if she should just go down and give the boys a snack. She was scared though; if Steve found out then she'd be dead meat. She made an extra key for the basement just in case so getting in was no problem, but God forbid somehow he found out he'd kill them. She sat in silence for a few moments before she nodded her head and decided she was going to do it. She got up from her seat and headed to the kitchen.

She was about to enter the doorway when people barged through her door and yelled, "It's the Police! Freeze with your hands in the air!"

Margaret froze and squeezed her eyes shut. S_o close… _she thought.

The officers came over to her and Joshua and Timmy each grabbed on of her arms. Joshua waved the warrant in front of her face to prove they had permission.

"Watch her while we search the house!" Brad yelled to Joshua and Timmy. They nodded their heads and then Brad and the rest of the detectives and officers went ton their way to search the house.

Margaret wanted the police to find the boys but at the same time she didn't. She knew that she and the boys would be in danger. She turned towards Joshua and asked, "What seems to be the problem, officers?"

"Your son has robbed a jewelry store, but more importantly he has kidnapped two young boys." Joshua replied.

Margaret put a surprised look on her face and exclaimed, "That's terrible!" but inside she just wanted to shout and yell until the officers discovered the boys.

Timmy nodded his head, "Sure is, their family is freaking out. Their mother is a wreck and their sister hides her self away all day blaming herself."

"They're brothers…" Margaret whispered. She felt even more guilty that the family had to deal with two loses.

Joshua nodded his head, "Yup, bright and creative little youngsters. They were on their way to a family vacation and when the boys were retrieving their toolbox they were kidnapped."

Margaret knew that these officers were trying to get her to tell them something and she wanted to, but she just couldn't risk that kind of a chance.

A few moments later the officers and detectives came back down the stairs and announced, "We found nothing, boys. We'll have to move on."

Brad groaned, "_Nothing? _Nothing at all? Not even a strand of hair? Absolutely nothing?"

The others nodded their heads slowly, "We're sorry sir. We'll have to keep looking."

Margaret closed her eyes and tried to block out the worried conversation that they were having. Instead she bit her lip and nodded her head slowly, "Good luck."

They nodded their heads and thanked her, "Thank you ma'am. We'll need all the luck we can get." With that the exited the house leaving Margaret alone with her thinking.

She sighed once they were gone and blamed herself even more for not telling them the information they needed to know. She crept out to the kitchen to grab something for the boys. But not long after she reached the doorway Steve came through the front door screaming and yelling.

* * *

><p>Steven smirked as he left the pawn shop; he just turned in all the jewelry he had 'borrowed' for a big spanking check!<p>

He threw open the car door and started turned the key in the ignition. He made his way to his mother's house faster than the usual speed he drives with. He was so ecstatic from all of the money on the check. He didn't think anything could ruin his happiness- that is until he saw a bunch of police cars driving away from the house.

"Shit" He muttered as he pounded on the steering wheel, "Of course that witch would call the cops when I left! Why wouldn't she?" He mentally smacked himself in the face and groaned, "I'm screwed."

He slowly drove the car until he made sure all the cars had left before barreling into the driveway. He stormed out of the car and entered the house with a look of rage on his face. He spotted his mother and narrowed his eyes. "You stupid moron!" He yelled at her.

Margaret looked at her son in surprise, "E-excuse me?" She stuttered, clearly confused of why he called her that. She scrunched her brow and shook her head, "I didn't do anything."

Steve groaned and rolled his eyes, "Cut the crap, _mother_!" He crossed his arms and continued to stare her down.

Margaret grew sick and tired of his attitude towards her. She, after all was helping _his _sorry butt. "I said it once, but I'll repeat it again; I didn't do anything!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah," He asked in disbelief, "then why were the cops here? Huh, how do you explain _that_?" He spat at her.

"Because _Smart One_, they're doing an investigation on you and those _two boys_!" She shouted as she pointed to the carpet. When Steve gave her a confused look she nodded her head and smirked. "They're going to find you and then return those poor boys back to their families! Just you wait and see!"

"Oh, I don't think so." He snarled as he pushed past Margaret and stomped to the center of the carpet.

* * *

><p>Isabella let go of Perry and ran over to join Candace and Linda's hug.<p>

Once Perry was on the ground and none of the girls were paying much heed to him, he sneaked out of the living room and up into the boys' room. He tried his hardest to hold in tears as he looked inside the vacant room.

He missed the boys terribly.

He missed Phineas' optimism and enthusiasm. He missed the way he'd throw a pillow at Ferb in the morning to wake him up. His long and endless conversations. The way that he always knew what was on Ferb's mind when he was silent. He wished he could see his pencil scribbling on his blueprints right now.

He missed Ferb's silent nature and his knowledge of a septuagenarian. He missed the way he could have a full conversation with Phineas with only a few blinks. He missed his soft touch on his fur. He wanted to hear his hammer pounding against the nails again.

He wanted to hear, 'Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!' and 'Oh, there you are Perry!'. But most of all he wanted to see his boys again. He just had to…

He did not even realize he was crying until he felt the warm tears sliding down his fur. Sure it's only been two days, but two days was two days too many to be spending with a psychopath; it was two days too many to be gone and separated from their family.

He took off his hat and rested it on his chest, praying for the boys' safe return. After a moment he placed his hat on his head and wiped his eyes. _'There's something I've got to do to help!'_ He thought. He smiled when an idea struck him and he raced over to their bookshelf. He pulled a lever and turned around to salute the room one more time before jumping down into the chute.

He landed in his chair and pressed the large green button to request Major Monogram. Major Monogram appeared on the screen and greeted Perry, "Hello, Agent P. But I thought you had this week off…Doof's on vacation…you're supposed to be on vacation…" Just the word 'vacation' made Perry flinch. Major Monogram turned to his intern and asked, "That is this week, correct, Carl?"

Carl's voice replied off-screen, "Yes it is, sir."

"…Then why is Agent P _here_?..."

"I'm not so sure, sir." Carl said uncertainly.

Perry rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open and took out the first picture; a picture of Phineas and Ferb. He smiled when he saw the boys, but then quickly frowned again and showed it to his boss.

Major Monogram arched his eyebrows and said, "Phineas…and…Ferb…?"

Perry nodded his head and then quickly took the photo away to show that Phineas and Ferb are missing.

Major Monogram obviously didn't understand because he repeated slowly, "Phineas…and…Ferb…?"

Perry groaned inwardly and face palmed himself.

"Gosh darn it Carl, what is Agent P trying to say?" Major Monogram said when he saw Perry's frustration.

"Uh, something about Phineas and Ferb…" Carl answered appearing on the screen.

Major Monogram groaned, "I can see that, but what about them?"

Carl shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe they can't find the chicken delivery number?"

"That's ridiculous, Carl! Why would they come to _us_ for a delivery place's phone number?" He said, but then turned to Perry and whispered I've the taco's place right on my pho-"

"Sir, I can hear you!"

"So what? We both know that tacos are better." Major Monogram stated.

Carl shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, sir, chicken's more appetizing than a greasy taco, if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you! I asked Agent P!" Major Monogram turned towards the platypus, "What do you think, Agent P?"

"Krrrr!" Perry chattered as he desperately pointed to his picture once again.

Major Monogram pointed at Perry and declared, "See, he likes tacos!"

"Does not…"Carl whined crossing is arms.

"Carl, if you like your salary then I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you!"

"Krrr!" Perry tried once again. When he realized that Major Monogram and Carl were too busy fighting he sighed and hopped of the chair. He was on his own now.

* * *

><p>"…42…" Phineas guessed.<p>

Ferb shook his head causing Phineas to groan, "I guessed every single number between 1-100; it's got to be 42!"

Ferb shook his head again and said, "56.4."

Phineas groaned and lightly nudged Ferb with his elbow, "Totally not fair, bro…"

Ferb smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Phineas sighed and leaned up against the wall, "So, what now?"

Instead of verbally answering him, his stomach responded by grumbling. Phineas placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I'm hungry too, Ferb." He frowned but he lifted his head in high spirit and snapped his fingers, "Wait a second, I think I may have a chocolate bar in my pocket!"

Ferb's eyes lit up at the thought of food. The boys have been two days without food, water or sleep. This simple, hale melted candy bar was a miracle to them.

Ferb licked his lips as he watched Phineas open up the wrapper. Phineas had difficulty opening it because it was pretty much soup now, but he managed. Once it was out, Phineas spilt it in half and handed one to Ferb and he kept one. They held it by the small decent part of the bar as they munched on it. Soon enough the only thing left was the chocolate on their fingers, but seconds later even that chocolate was licked and eaten.

"Thanks, Phin." Ferb whispered as he threw his arm around his shoulder.

"No problem, buddy." But before he could say something else the door was suddenly thrown open revealing a very angry Steve standing before them. Looking ready to kill.

* * *

><p>Steve stomped his feet over to the boys and grabbed their wrists', "We're gonna go on a little <em>trip<em>." He didn't wait for a response, he tugged hard on their arms as he dragged them up the stairs. He snickered when he felt Phineas and Ferb trying to get free, but failing miserably.

Margaret gasped and covered her mouth with her hand when she saw the boys. They were frowning and prying on her son's firm grip. They looked deprived of sleep, water and food, but the worst part about it was they actually were. "Please don't…" She begged him as he walked out the door.

He rolled his eyes and turned around, "What's _your _problem?" He snapped.

"You can't take these boys! How do you know that I'm not just going to call the police right after you leave, huh?" She crossed her arms.

"You don't have the guts!" He said without hesitation; showing he wasn't scared of her threat.

"Trust me son, I have the guts. I won't have second thoughts when I dial 9-1-1! You can bet your pathetic life on that!" She spat back at him. Even though she knew she'd probably hesitate because is the two ever came face to face after that, then she be killed. She just had act strong to trick her son.

"Ya' know, I used to think that you were a sweet kid, but you grew up to be nothing but an asshole…" She trailed off as she narrowed her eyes at him.

He clenched his teeth and squeezed the boys' wrists making them wince and try harder to get free. "Well guess what, I always thought you were a witch! I guess we're even."

She shook her head, "No Steve, we're not even until you're behind bars!"

He growled at her and transferred Ferb's wrist to his other hand and he slapped Margaret hard against the face. She was not expecting this and she fell to the floor. She rubbed her cheek as she stared up at her deranged son.

He pulled the cheek out of his pocket and waved it around, "You see this? This is a check of 5 grand! FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS! Maybe if you behave I'll get ya' something with it. But, don't think I'll hesitate to buy a shot gun to take you and these brats' heads off!" He shouted before he turned away and dragged then boys after him.

Phineas and Ferb did their best to slow him down, but it didn't work. Steve dragged them out of the house and into the car; empty bellied and tears streaming down their faces.

* * *

><p>Perry quickly made his way to his jet pack and flew off. He was flying to Steve's mom's house. The police had checked earlier, but he could always double check just to be sure.<p>

He felt hot tears burn his eyes as he flew. He knew he thought this before, but he could stop himself. He missed his boys. He wanted to hear the boys building, Phineas' non-stop chattering, Ferb's pounding of his hammer. The late night conversations they had together. They'd climb into one bed and make an amazing fortress with blankets and they'd quietly talk to each other. Even Ferb took part in the talking; Phineas did always have a way of getting him to talk. They'd whisper and giggle as they took turns telling stories and hugging Perry. For the first few months Ferb arrived, he'd have nightmares about his mom back in England. So they boys would grab Perry and snuggle until they fell asleep. Of course Perry fell asleep last; it was his duty to make sure the boys were okay. Now a-days though, they talk about plans and discuss what they're going to do tomorrow.

Perry smiled at the thought of his boys. He was so caught in his thought he didn't even realize a red station wagon pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>I'm going to hid you two somewhere you'll never be found." Steven shouted as the car drove along the woods. Phineas and Feb leaned on each other's shoulders for comfort as Steve continued to drive and go on and on about his 'ultimate hiding spot'.<p>

Phineas rolled his eyes and looked over at Ferb. _'How ya' doing?' _Phineas asked using their mind reading devices. Phineas secretly hoped that Ferb had his turned on so that he could hear him. The duo had not been able to upgrade them yet so they could only read each other's minds not send messages.

'_Hanging in there' _Phineas smiled as he read Ferb's thoughts, _'How about you?'_

'_I could be better.' _Phineas answered back.

'_We'll get out Phin…' _Ferb thought, trying to brighten his and his brother's hopes.

'_I hope so.' _ Phineas sighed.

Ferb looked up at his brother and gave him a hug, _'I love you, bro.'_

Phineas smiled and hugged him back, _'Me too, bro, me too.'_

Of course Steve had to open his mouth and interrupt the moment the two brothers were sharing, "We're here." He snarled from the front seat of the car.

He parked the car on the street and dragged the boys from the back to front seat of the car before he dragged them out of it. They were restraining as much as they could, but nothing seemed to be working.

Ferb's arm was almost ready to give out when he heard his brother calling him in his mind. _'Ferb! Ferb, distract him! I've got a plan!'_.

Ferb bit his lip, but eventually he gave in to his brother, _'Just be careful, Phin…'_ he thought back to Phineas.

Phineas smiled and nodded his head eagerly at Ferb, as saying 'Go on, bro! Now or never!'. Ferb decided to distract the psycho by going 'boneless'. Steve groaned and grunted as he tried to pull the extra weight Ferb was causing him to pull. When Steve's attention was focused on Ferb, Phineas swiftly grabbed the check out of his pocket and began to rip it up into tiny shreds.

Ferb's eyes widened; he couldn't believe what Phineas had just done! Was he trying to get himself killed?

The ripping sound caused Steve to whip his head around, "What are you _doing?_"

"Oh, nothing…"

Steve yelled and threw Ferb harshly to the ground. He glared at Phineas and actual steam started rising from his ears. "You little brat!" He screamed. He clenched his fists and growled. He narrowed his eyes and took a few steps closer to Phineas. Phineas was well aware of this and he too took steps backwards, but Steve's steps were larger so before Phineas was far out of reach he slapped him across the face.

Phineas fell to the ground with a thud and winced as he rubbed his sore cheek. When he saw Steve slowly approaching him he jumped to his feet and ran. He quickly turned his head around and caught Steve chasing him and fast.

Ferb flinched when he saw that man tackle his brother to the ground. He watched as Phineas helplessly squirmed in the man's grip. Steve didn't appreciate the extra work of holding him, so when Phineas didn't stop he slapped his sore cheek once again. "Are you gonna stop?" He taunted.

'_Go Ferb! Run and get help!' _Ferb heard his brother's scared thoughts and without hesitation he shook his head. _'Phineas, I'm not leaving you here, with that, that, that _demented _man!'_.

Ferb narrowed his eyes and growled when he saw Steve raise his hand to send another blow towards Phineas. _'Oh no you're not!,'_ Ferb thought to himself.

Ferb quickly ripped off his shoes and tied the laces together to create his nun-chucks. He slowly stepped forward and just as Steve was about to swing his fist, Ferb swung his shoes/nun-chucks and hit him once in the side of the head, back and then the ribs. Ferb smiled when he caught him off guard and he didn't lap his brother.

But instead Steve hopped to his feet and sent a blow right for Ferb's eye. It sent Ferb flying backwards on to his back and he clutched his eye. He groaned and slowly tried to pick himself up, but there was no trouble when he heard his brother's screams, "Ferb!"

Ferb shoot to his feet and dashed to Steve and jumped on his back. When Ferb got there he had tied Phineas' hands and was now onto his feet. Ferb saw that he was about to garb the duck tape, so he tried to grab it. Steve groaned and went to push Ferb out of the way, but Ferb had time to quickly throw it out the way before Steve could get his hands on it. Ferb would have used his shoes, but they flew out of his hands when he was knocked to the ground.

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed Ferb's wrist to pin him to the ground next to his brother. Steve did the same thing he did to Phineas to Ferb; tied his hands and feet tightly. "Did you think that you two would actually _win?_" He snarled. "Think again because you _lost_!" The last bit he snarled in Phineas' face.

Phineas narrowed his eyes and spit in his face and smirked. But right after he shut his eyes for another blow, but didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes to see Steve breathing in and out deeply. He turned around ripped a sock off of one of Ferb's feet. "Maybe this'll keep your mouth shut!" e said as he stuffed the sock into Phineas' mouth and then grabbed the roll of duck tape and taped his mouth shut.

He smiled when he saw a look of frustration on Phineas' face as he attempted to escape. He then turned to Ferb and repeated the same steps. Both boys struggled, but they were no match for Steve. He picked them both up by the collars and lifted them for a few feet before roughly dropping them.

He got down on his hands and knees and started to move leaves and dirt out of the way. "I won, boys, in case you haven't noticed." He smirked as he looked over at the duo who remained narrowing their eyes and calling the man every bad name they knew- in their heads of course. "You'll either die down there of starvation, dehydration, an animal may decide to snack or I may just come and shoot you." He continued to rant on and on about God knows what while Phineas and Ferb took turns calling him names in their heads.

One name practically that Phineas thought made Ferb chuckle out loud. Steve whipped his head around and eyed them, "Is this some game to you two? Do you think this is all fun and games? Maybe you're right, after all it's fun and games- gets even better when someone loses a head! That's what I always say." He smirked at the boys one more time before lifting them, up and tossing them down into the ground and shutting the secret door with a bang.

'_Schnitzel, that's a good one, Phineas…'_

* * *

><p>Steve slammed the door and recovered the leaves by kicking them around to make it look natural. He groaned as he made his way over to the car, "I swear, I think I just got a gray hair from that." He muttered to himself.<p>

He hopped into the car and started the engine, he didn't want to, but he had to go back to his mom. All he had to do was sneak in through the window, that easy. He continued to drive until a thought struck him, "Damn it!" He cursed, "That stupid brat ripped up the check!" He punched the steering wheel and groaned, "I should've grabbed the pieces…"

The next few minutes went just like that; him blaming Phineas and then cursing himself for not grabbing the pieces, blaming, cursing, etc. etc. After a while though, he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like something was watching him. Either someone was there or he was just paranoid, but we will never find out unfortunately.

He started to drive a bit faster and faster until he was going pretty fast. His adrenaline was kicking in and he wanted to get out of there and fast! He bit his lip and he scrunched his eyes to carefully watch the road in front of him. Before he knew it a deer sprint across the road and in front of him. He screeched and turned the wheel and jerked the car to the left. The car hit a tree head on and his head slammed into the dashboard turning his world black- forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved Brad's speech in the beginning. xDDD I also loved Perry's 'I miss the moments' especially the last one. About the M.M. and Carl thing, I had to get some sort of laughing part in there; can't all be depressing. Was I the only one that thought this line was kinda Twilight Zoney… 'Either someone was there or he was just paranoid, but we will never find out unfortunately.' Not really sure, whatever, it's cool cuz I I luv that show! Does anybody know where I got the number '42' from? ou can guess in the comments and I'll tell you guys next chapter! That's all for now! xDD<strong>

**R&R please? **


	4. Shoes

**Finally, I'm back. I know I said I'd update the other two by my birthday, But I'm sorry I just couldn't get on and I had the urge to update this one.**

**The whole '42' no one got, but I got it from their racecar number. In Fast and the Phineas, his car # was 42 ;D.**

**I did change my username, but I changed it back. so many of you know me as Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator or Fletcher-inator, it would be hard to switch. i just couldn't do it. **

**i own nothing except the song at the end. I wroth that in may during math class. i hop it came out good.**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Brad said as he answered his cell phone. "Really?...Are you sure?...Are they there?...No?...Alright. I understand. We'll be right over." He let out a deep sigh as he hung up the phone. He looked up at the others in the room.<p>

"Who was that?" Joshua asked looking up from his notes. He pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose as he watched Brad get up out of his chair.

"Detective Jamie Chiasson. They found Steve." Brad said. He watched as it slowly sunk in to all of his colleges' ears.

"No way!" Joshua also rose from his seat. "Were the boys there too?"

Brad shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid not, guys. Steve's dead. Car crash."

Shannon's eyes widened in shock. Timmy choked on his coffee.

"B-But that means-" Joshua started.

Brad nodded his head and looked in each of the detective's eyes slowly as he spoke these next words. "Steve was the only one who knew where these two boys are. Now that he's gone, there is no possible way of getting that information from him anymore. I'm afraid if we don't find those two fast…they my just be goners."

It was silent for a few moments. Brad did hear a small sniffle coming from the rookie, Noah.

"Then let's get a move on." Shannon said standing up grabbing the keys. She had a determined look in her eye. Like a mother bear hunting down the one who hurt her young. "I've got three kids at home. If Sheryl, Marci or Devin were missing I wouldn't stop until they were found. I cannot imagine the pain that their family is feeling. All of the pain that _they're_ feeling. So let's get out there and find us two boys!" She pumped her fist in the air.

The others sat in bewilderment. The usual shy and timid Shannon was now screaming and being very, well, totally opposite of herself.

There was silence and Shannon was breathing heavily as she lowered her arm.

"Decaf." Someone muttered between 'coughs'.

Brad walked over to Shannon and patted her shoulder. "I agree." He nodded his head and Shannon gave a small smile.

With that they walked out of the room heading outside to find the boys. To do their jobs and make a family whole again.

* * *

><p>Candace sniffled and rubbed her red eyes with the sleeve of her pajamas. She was curled up in bed underneath all of the blankets. Mr. Miggins and Ducky Momo were right next to her.<p>

Her droopy eyes stared at the television. She had no clue of what she was watching, but her eyes stayed glued to it until she heard a commercial that made her anger boil inside of her.

"_It's 10 PM. Do you know where your children are" _A picture of a girl was on the television. Next to the picture was her name, Mary-Anne Kady. Missing since 7-05-06.

Candace could feel the tears brim her eyes. This girl looked around five-years old in the picture. Only _five-years old_, missing for six years. July 5, probably at some fair for the fourth of July with her family and was kidnapped.

Or maybe she was just going on vacation with her family and her idiotic sister left them alone in the car and they were taken by some low-life. That sister is probably still feeling the guilt. After all those years, she still felt guilty of her sister's disappearance.

She shook her head. 'No' she thought, 'I'm the only one that would be stupid enough to leave my younger sibling s in the car.'

Candace could no longer keep all of her anger bubbled inside of her; she clutched the remote in her hand and chucked it across the room. It smacked against the wall, causing the batteries to fall out. She screeched into her pillow and banged her fist repeatedly against it screaming, "I'm a doomkauf! I'm a doomkauf!"

Lawrence must have heard the banging because a moment later Candace heard a knocking on her door. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Candace said, muffled because she had her face buried in her pillow.

Lawrence walked in and sat down on his daughter's bed. "It's not your fault, sweetie"

"Yes it is, Dad. I left them and now they're gone and it's just all my fault!" She cried burying her head into her's Dad's shoulder. He sighed and slowly rubbed her back. She violently shook against Lawrence's body.

"I know it seems hard, Candace, but we'll get through this trust me." Lawrence tried his best to comfort his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She sniffled hugging her dad harder.

Lawrence was surprised that Candace had called him 'Daddy', she did that very rarely.

"For what?"

"My brothers have been missing for 3 days now and it's my fault. What if we—"

"When." Lawrence interrupted his daughter knowing what she was going to say.

Candace sighed and nodded her head. "What if when we find them they never forgive me! I mean, I wouldn't blame them if they hate me forever and ever until I die." She ended in a fir of tears.

"Oh, Candace, they won't hate you. They are your brothers and they never blamed you in the first place. You blamed yourself."

"Because it is!" She yelled slamming her back onto her pillow.

Lawrence sighed and patted her knee. "We'll find them, honey. I promise."

* * *

><p>Around a half and hour later they arrived at the scene of the accident. The only thing that remained was the totaled car. The medics had taken Steve to the hospital to see if anything could be done. Their answer was no.<p>

Brad, Noah and Shannon had stayed by the crash, while Timmy and Joshua investigated a mile back and another suspicious scene.

Brad scurried over to Detective Jamie Chiasson. Brad inspected the crash a bit before motioning her over. Brad grimaced and asked, "What'd he hit, a tree?"

Chiasson finished collecting her notes before she looked up at Brad. She nodded. The skid marks show that he was driving pretty fast and tried to stop. There were some tracks in the dirt about a mile back."

"You got K-9 checking it out?" Brad asked.

"Sure do."

"Good. I hope we find these boys soon. I don't now how much longer we have left."

Chiasson nodded in agreement, "I know, but I have a feeling that we will. I'm not sure how or why, but I know."

Brad nodded with a smile, "I hope you're right."

"When am I wrong?" She said with a smirk.

"Hopefully not this time."

Jamie was about to retort back when she heard a voice on her walkie-talkie. "We've got scent!" A rushed voice said. "Back by the tire tracks. It's the sent from the back of the car."

Brad and Jamie met each other with bright smiles. "We're on our way!" Jamie responded back before the duo ran to the car with Shannon and Noah right behind them.

Brad jammed the key into ignition and sped along the road towards their destination. With their speed, they reached there in a couple of minutes. He slammed on his brakes when he saw Joshua jumping around and waving his arms in the air.

They jumped out of the car and ran over to the ecstatic man. "What'd you find?" Jamie asked eagerly.

Joshua, out of breath, pointed over towards a group of police officers. They made their way over towards them.

Brad felt a new wave of hope rush over him and shouted, "Guys, split up and search for any clues."

He got nods and 'yes sir's from the group of detectives.

They didn't leave on rock un-turned or any spot not looked in. It wasn't long before Timmy found markings in the dirt leading from half-way from the road and to an enormous piles of leaves and twigs.

"Dragging, maybe?" Shannon suggested.

Brad nodded his head in agreement, "I'm afraid so."

Timmy cocked his head to the side. "But, they just disappear. How is that even possible?"

"He could have handed them over to someone else to hide." Jamie suggested.

"We'll discuss that matter after we finish up here. Keep searching!" Brad ordered turning away to continue his search.

He was losing sight of his new-found hope and was ready to call it a night when his foot stubbed against something. He frowned and leaned down to pick the object up. A smile lit up his face. This could really be it!

He turned around and let out a sharp whistle using two fingers. "Look what I found!" He held it up and the others cheered as Brad made his way over to them.

He looked up at the others and narrowed his eyes, "Come on, guys, we've got a family to notify!"

They all high-fived before making their way to the cars and heading out to the Flynn-Fletcher household.

* * *

><p>Isabella slowly made her way towards the house across the street form her. She frowned and hung her head as she slowly climbed up the porch. Life wasn't the same without the Flynn-Fletcher duo.<p>

She picked her arm up to ring the bell when she heard a sniffle from behind her.

"Why, hello Isabella." Baljeet greeted with a blow into his tissue.

"'Sup, Is."

"Hey, Buford. You guys come to cheer them up?" She asked.

Both of them nodded their heads. "My mom baked a casserole for them." Baljeet said holding up a pan. "But I doubt it will do any good at all…" He slowly trailed off.

Isabella reached a hand over and patted Baljeet's shoulder, "I know what you mean."

"I think they need all the cheering up they can get though." She said a little perkier. "So, let's get ourselves together and not let them see us cry because our crying will cause them to cry." Buford looked bewildered. "Fireside Girl Manual said so." Isabella explained.

"Ohh" Buford said realization.

"Shall we?" Baljeet said in a small voice.

Nods encouraged the young boy to go and ring the doorbell, but just as he was about to ring it, another interruption caused the three to turn their heads to a car parked in front of the house.

A women with brown shoulder length hair stepped out of the driver's seat and a teen with brown hair that flowed down her back stepped out of the passenger seat. "Come on, Dad, hurry up!" She said slamming the car door shut.

"Alright, alright." He muttered stepping out of the back. "You know I don't know why I couldn't sit in the front. I am the father after all. Besides I shouldn't even be here right now. I have to help Perry the Platypus."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "What does Perry need help with, Dad?"

Doofenshrimtz rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "His boys are missing. I am supposed to be making posters that will help him find them. I haven't showed them to Perry the Platypus yet. I finished the design though. 'Missing boys'"

Vanessa waited for more, "Is that it, Dad?"

"Perfect isn't it?" He said smugly.

"It could use some work."

Charlene smiled when she saw the three kids and said, "Hello. Are you friends with the two boys?"

"Try best friends." Buford said in a gruff voice.

Her smile disappeared when she heard this and frowned, "I am so sorry for your lose. I heard Linda's, my friend from cooking class, two boys were missing and Vanessa seemed to know one of them so we decided to drop by."

"Hey, guys." Vanessa greeted quietly. Doof was right behind her talking to himself, "Maybe, I need something more. Like maybe I should say they are 'two human boys' so they don't think I'm talking about platypuses or something—"

He was stopped short when his daughter cleared her throat. "Dad, this is Isabella, Buford and Baljeet."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshrimtz."

"That's a weird name."

"Oh and 'Buford's not?" He retorted.

"Heinz!" His ex-wife muttered elbowing him in the stomach.

Doof just rolled his eyes.

Charlene apologized for Doof's behavior before she walked over and rang the door bell. A few moments later, a tired and worn out looking Linda answered the door. She gave a weak smile when she saw her friends.

"Good evening Linda. We thought you could use some cheering up." Charlene spoke softly.

She nodded her head, "I was just sitting, so come on in."

The six of them entered the house. It was dark and dreary. There were some dishes in the sink, but it was a lot cleaner than you'd expect coming from a family going through so much pain.

"My mother made you a casserole, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." Baljeet said placing the casserole on the table.

She nodded her head in appreciation.

"Here Linda some pie." Charlene offered.

"Thank you guys, I am so thankful to have friends like you." She smiled hugging Charlene.

"Have you been eating right, Linda?" She asked rubbing her friend's shoulder.

"Not as much as usual, but I'm eating something." Linda admitted.

"You have to take your time to sit and eat." She insisted.

"How can I when I know the boys are probably starving. It isn't fair." She shook her head.

Vanessa sighed, "But, don't you want to be healthy when they come home so all attention is on your boys?"

"I guess so…"

"Then I have a great idea!" Isabella said snapping her fingers. "Why don't we all have a nice dinner followed by dessert?" She motioned to the casserole and pie on the table.

Baljeet nodded his head eagerly.

"It's settled then. So, just call Lawrence and Candace down here and let's get started, hmm?"

"Candace is fast asleep, but I think a meal will serve us all well, no?" Lawrence said descending from the stairs.

* * *

><p>Perry groaned as he shut the door to yet another empty room. There weren't many left and he still had no clue to the whereabouts of his boys.<p>

There was the living room and Margaret's bedroom left. He couldn't look in her room because she was sprawled across her bed watching her programs. So that left the living room.

He quietly tip-toed in front of her doorway and then dashed down the steps the living room. He pushed his webbed feet harder and harder until he reached the living room.

He felt paralyzed for a moment. _The boys had been here._ Perry thought. He wasn't sure how he could tell, but he just could. He wasn't entirely sure how long ago, but it wasn't that long that they had been gone.

The O.W.C.A. had taught him to search for the unexpected, so that is just what he did. He searched in between couch cushions, under chairs and in the fireplace. The place he looked was underneath the carpet. He slowly lifted it up and smirked when he saw an outline on the floor. He dashed to it and lifted it up with ease. He skipped a few steps on the way down so time would pass by quicker.

His smiled disappeared when he saw a locked door at the end of the stairway. No! No! No! He frowned in concentration and then grabbed his hat off of his head. He dug around inside it for a few moments before his fingers touched what he had been looking for.

He grabbed the small pin and jabbed it into the door knob. He jiggled it around for a few moments before he finally heard the satisfying click of the lock opening. He swung the door open and stuck his head inside. "Krrrrr" He let out a chatter, calling for his boys. He didn't hear anything, so he walked in and sniffed picking up the boys' scent.

He wasn't sure if he could smell them because he was an animal or maybe it was just because they were his bets friends, all that mattered was that he could get the police to see this…and he had the perfect solution.

He exited the dark room and purposely left the door open and the rug overturned. He smirked as he flew home on his jetpack. He was going to get Phineas and Ferb back!

* * *

><p>An hour later, they had finished and the kids and the Doofenshrimtz family was making their way home. Linda was cleaning the kitchen; something to keep her busy and Lawrence was straitening up the living room when he heard a small knock at the door.<p>

"Coming!" He called as he walked towards the door.

He opened the door and saw Brad, Shannon and Jamie at the door.

"Good evening, detectives. Is there anything I can help you with?" Lawrence greeted them.

"Actually yes, yes there is." Brad said taking the object from behind his back. "Do these belong to one of your sons?"

In his hands was a pair of black tennis shoes.

* * *

><p>Phineas tried once more to break the restraints on his arms, but they didn't come loose. He groaned and looked over at Ferb who was moving his feet around trying to loosen the knot, but like Phineas, he was also failing. Phineas scooted over to Ferb and leaned his head on his shoulder.<p>

'_Don't worry, Ferb. We'll get out. We always do.' _Phineas tried to comfort him using their mind readers.

Ferb let out a muffled sigh, _'But, we've never been held hostage before.'_

Phineas frowned underneath the ductape, _'yeah,'_ but then his expression brightened. _'I bet Perry, Mom, Dad and Candace are out looking for us right now as we speak. I know it's been three days and we're in the middle of no where, but who knows maybe they'll find us.'_

Ferb nodded his head, _'I guess you're right.'_ He closed his eyes and was about to get his first nap in days when he heard a sniffle. _'Phineas?'_

'_Y-Yeah, Ferb?'_ Even in his mind it sounded like he had been crying.

'_What's wrong?'_

Phineas sighed, _'Everything, Ferb. We're locked underground, I'm tired and starving, my wrists and feet are numb, I miss our family and on top of that I have your sock in my mouth!'_ Phineas finally broke down although it was a bit hard to cry with a sock in your mouth and it taped shut, but he managed.

Ferb looked down on his brother in worry, _'Phin, we'll be home in no time.'_ He thought as he snuggled closer to his brother.

Phineas shook his head, _'I can't let you make that promise, Ferb. It's too much to ask for.'_

Ferb shook his head stubbornly, _'No it's not.'_

After a few seconds of silence, Phineas asked the question that has been bugging him for a while now. _'Are you scared, Ferb?'_

Ferb's brows knit in confusion. Was he scared? _'Of course I am. I am more scared than anything right now, Phin."_

Phineas sighed and looked up at his brother. _'But, you always seem so calm all the time. It's like nothing ever scares you. You're invincible.'_

Ferb shook his head and disagreed '_Phin, right now I'm beyond scared. I'm afraid of your safety, my safety. If we'll ever see Mum, Dad, Candace or Perry again. But, most of all, I'm scared that this moment right here will be our last.'_

As Phineas listened to his brother's speech, he did his best to hold back tears. But once Ferb finished Phineas couldn't hold them in anymore. He sobbed in his brother's shoulder.

'_Right now Ferb, I'd give anything to be at home. To see Dad with Queen on his face, eat Mom's snacks and have Candace bust us. But most of all I want to sit under our tree with you and wonder where Perry went, right before we build the greatest thing ever!'_

Ferb sighed and looked down at his brother. He was also crying, but not as much as Phineas. Ferb nestled closer to Phineas and began to hum in his head.

'_Ferb, right now's not the time for a song.'_ Phineas said sniffling.

Ferb shook his head, _'It'll help. Trust me.'_

Phienas sighed and gave in. _'Fine'_

'_**We're buried in the dirt,**_

_**Stuck inside the Earth.**_

_**We've been starved, kicked and beat.**_

_**We've got numb hands and feet.**_

_**I know we may feel alone, **_

_**But come tomorrow when we're home,**_

_**We'll look back and we'll see**_

_**That I had you and you had me.**_

_**You've got my back when I'm about to fall.**_

_**We've stuck together through it all.**_

_**I don't need anyone,**_

_**But you to have some fun.**_

_**Even though we miss Mum and Dad,**_

_**Even though our life seems bad**_

_**Even though we'r elocked deep, down in**_

_**Even though we're way too thin**_

_**Remember, I'm right here beside you Phin**_

_**When you feel alone**_

_**Cuz, come tomorrow when we're home,**_

_**We'll look back ad we'll see **_

_**That I had you and you had me.**_

_**You've got my back when I'm about to fall.**_

_**We've stuck together trough it all.**_

_**I don't need anyone,**_

_**But you to have some fun.**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**All I need is you**_

_**And you see**_

_**All you need is me**_

_**All we need is each other to get through**_

_**You need me and I need yooouuuu.**_

Phineas mentally clapped inside his head for Ferb's performance and did his best to move closer to him, if that was even possible. _'I want to go home.'_

Ferb sniffled and looked down once again on his younger brother, _'Me too, Phin, me too.'_


End file.
